Mazlíček
by Lady Corten
Summary: Předposlední den školního roku se Harry ztratí a není nikde k nalezení. Co se mu vlastně stalo? Zmíněn M-Preg, Slash.


**Mazlíček**

Severus si to s lehkou nechutí mířil přes školní pozemky k lesu. Docházely mu některé přísady do lektvarů a to, co bylo v jeho silách si sehnat sám, si nikdy ze zásady nekupoval. Na seznamu, co musí vyřídit, než se bude moci před začátkem dalšího školního roku odebrat na pár týdnů domů, to byla poslední položka. Už by v Bradavicích dávno touto dobou nebyl, kdyby nebylo Pottera. Ten kluk dokázal dělat potíže i po válce. Vydat se sám do lesa! A zrovna právě on! Jeden den, než by odsud nenávratně odjel vlakem, a on si jde sám na procházku do Zakázaného lesa a nechá se beze stopy unést. Tedy v tom lepším případě. Na ten horší raději nechtěl ani pomyslet. Téměř dva týdny to tu bylo vzhůru nohama a všichni ho hledali a snažili se zjistit, co se mu stalo, než to konečně vzdali. V marné naději se někteří rozhodli pátrat po jeho osudu jinde a jemu tak dali konečně pokoj. On svou práci odvedl za války, teď ať se starají jiní.

Už byl takřka u lesa, když tu náhle z dálky zahlédl cosi červeného na kameni. Pohotově vytáhl hůlku a jediným přesným zásahem daný bod znehybněl. Když přišel blíž, potvrdilo se mu už jen to, co si od prvního okamžiku myslel – had. Přesněji podle vzhledu užovka červená. A zhledem k tomu, že tento druh hada ve volné přírodě v této části světa přirozeně nežil, bylo mu též jasné, jak se sem dostal.

Zas si jednou jeden z jeho hadů pořídil mazlíčka, a když ho už nechtěl, tak ho vypustil. Nestávalo se to často, ale zhruba jednou za dva, tři roky k něčemu takovému došlo. Díky tomu už také dávno měl pro jistotu nastudované hady velmi dopodrobna. Nerad se při takovýchto náhodných setkáních nechával zaskočit a už vůbec nehodlal kvůli něčemu takovému zbytečně riskovat život. Tentokráte to měl k jeho štěstí poměrně jednoduché. Užovka červená byla škrtič, takže žádný jed. A dle jeho osobní velikostní kategorie by tohoto hada zařadil mezi střední. Nebyl úplně tak malý a drobný, ale například do velikosti anakondy měl také skutečně hodně daleko. Manipulaci s ním tudíž nepovažoval za tak náročnou.

Zkušeně chytil hada, který se ještě před malou chvíli vyhříval na kameni, a pevně ho stiskl těsně za hlavou. Zrušil kouzlo a obratem zmítajícího se hada uchopil i druhou rukou.

S vědomím toho, že výlet do lesa, bude muset o něco odložit, se otočil a začal se vracet zpátky do hradu.

Harry už dávno věděl, že to byl velmi hloupý nápad učit se zvěromagii potají, ale chtěl Rona a Hermionu překvapit. Nechápal, co se stalo, ale po první své kompletní úplné přeměně se nějak nedokázal vrátit zpátky. Pokusil se odplazit do hradu, ale zjistil, že nedokáže dovnitř proklouznout. Na poslední chvíli ho vždy totiž zastavila nutkavá potřeba se otočit a zmizet. Když mu došlo, že to musí mít na svědomí odpuzující kouzla namířená proti drobným zvířatům, tak to vzdal. On však nebyl zvíře a tak nechápal, proč to kouzlo účinkuje i na něj, ale vzhledem ke své situaci mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než se s tím smířit.

Hledala ho spousta lidí, ale k jeho smůle se mu nikdy nepodařilo k nikomu dostat včas, nebo ho přehlédli, či si ho v tom nejhorším případě nijak nevšímali a jednou dokonce ho i od sebe odhodili ve strachu kouzlem. Což byl pro něj opravdu velmi bolestivý zážitek v mnoha ohledech. A teď tohle! Už se pomalu vzdal naděje na záchranu a ukázal se tu Snape. Kdyby jen však s ním nezacházel takto!

„Pussst mě," zasyčel na něj rozzuřeně, ač věděl, že mu ten netopýr nemůže rozumět. Chtěl zachránit, ale ne takhle! Kdyby to jenom nebyl Snape, možná by to nějak překousl. Sice před rokem, po smrti Voldemorta, zakopali spolu válečnou sekeru, ale říct, že se stali poté přáteli, se určitě nedalo. Jen se tolerovali a respektovali za to, že si vzájemně několikrát zachránili život. Nic víc, nic míň.

Zmítal se, snažil se ze všech sil osvobodit. Dokonce se ho i několikrát pokusil kousnout, ale bylo to marné. Snape si ho zkušeně odnášel sebou do svých komnat v pevném, nepříjemném sevření a on s tím nemohl nic udělat.

Když dorazili do cíle, Harry s překvapením zjistil, že tu Snape má prázdné terárium připravené k okamžitému použití. Což ho nemálo zaskočilo, čímž se na chvíli pozapomněl ve svém snažení se osvobodit.

Severus toho hned využil a rychle hada strčil do terária. „Moc se tu nezabydluj. Dlouho se tu neohřeješ," upozornil ho a otočil se k odchodu. Opět se mu ukázalo, jak užitečné bylo, si to tu terárium trvale nechat. Ano, jednou za čas sice našel vypuštěného už nechtěného hada na školních pozemcích, ale mnohem častěji se stávalo převážně vždy z počátku školního roku, že nějakého objevil a zabavil některému ze svých studentů. Ti malý tupohlavci se asi vskutku nikdy nenaučí pořádně číst. Kdyby byl had povoleným školním mazlíčkem, byl by přeci na seznamu, ne?

„Neboj ssse, taky tu dlouho nehodlám zzzůssstat," zasyčel vztekle Harry na mizející profesorova záda. Chvíli vyčkal, dokud si nebyl jist, že je dost daleko odsud a začal kontrolovat svou situaci. Díky vytvořené menší skalce a staré větvi v jednom z rohů terária se zdálo, že by se v tom místě mohl dostat k víku. A vskutku se tak i povedlo. Dokonce s milým překvapením a jeho štěstí zjistil, že Snape zapomněl kryt terária zabezpečit kouzlem, takže když do něj dostatečně dlouho správným způsobem strkal, podařilo se mu ho odsunout na tolik, aby mohl zmizet.

Když po lehce nepříjemném skoku na zem z menšího stolku, na němž terárium stálo, se dostal dolů, zamířil si to rovnou ke dveřím ven. Se zklamáním však zjistil, že pod nimi není ani kousek místa, aby se tudy mohl protáhnout ven. Ten netopýr sice víko nezajistil, ale dveře vedoucí na svobodu bránily útěku dobře.

Co dál? Harry zaváhal. Rozhodl se obhlédnout situaci a pokusit se najít nějakou jinou cestu ven, ale přes veškerou snahu neuspěl. Ke všemu mu od té studené kamenné podlahy začínalo být zima. Celý prochladlý se tedy vydal raději nalézt nějaké nové útočiště. To, že by se mu podařilo dostat zpátky do terária, nestálo ani za úvahu. Stačilo se z dálky podívat a bylo zcela zřejmé, že je to mimo jeho možnosti.

Jediným místem, kde se ukázalo, že by se před chladem mohl schovat, byla Snapeova postel. Kdyby nebyl už tak prochladlý, k té věci by se za žádných okolností ani nepřiblížil, ale teď byl už tak zoufalý, že vzal za vděk alespoň tímto. Peřina se zdála ze země značně naducaná, takže slibovala krásné teploučko, na něž se už moc těšil.

Po jedné z nízkých, baňatých, vyřezávaných nožiček postele se poměrně snadno dostal nahoru. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že ten umaštěnec spí v posteli s nebesy a ještě k tomu tak rádoby starobyle vyzdobené. Až o tom bude vyprávět Ronovi a Hermoině, nebudou mu věřit a pak se asi usmějí téměř k smrti, nadšeně zauvažoval mezi tím, co se stočil do klubíčka pod peřinou kousek od jednoho z rohů postele dostatečně prostorné na tolik, aby se vedle sebe pohodlně vyspali dva lidé.

Ráno Harryho ze špatného spánku vzbudil tvrdý, prudký, bolestivý úder. Instinktivně se ohnal a to té věci, co ho tak napadla, se zakousnul. Až zpětné poté teprve zjistil, že velkou chybu udělal. Tím předmětem, který právě obdržel jeden z jeho bolestivých kousanců, nebylo nic jiného, než Snapeova levá noha. Pokusil se utéct, celý vystrašený, jaké následky něco takového může mít, ale nestihl to.

Severuse probudila nečekaná bolest na palci. S bolestným syknutím se posadil a byl ihned plně vzhůru. Odhodil peřinu, aby spatřil právě mizejícího červeného hada. Obratem po něm pohotově skočil a chytil ho.

„Úplně jsem na tebe včera zapomněl," přiznal mu a vstal. „Tak ukaž, copak jsi zač?" konverzačním tonem pronesl a zmačkl hada na správném místě.

Harry bolestivě zasyčel při tom tlaku, kterým byl právě zmáčknut prstem ke konci těla blízko ocasu. „Co to děláššš?!" naštvaně na něj zasyčel a pokusil se ho v odvetě kousnout. Nicméně neúspěšně.

„Výborně, samička," zaradoval se nadšeně Severus. Na rozdíl od samců si hadí samičky od něj brali povětšinou hned, jelikož e daleko lépe prodávaly.

„Já nejsem žádná sssamička!" rozlíceně zasyčel Harry a tentokráte se mu Snapea podařilo úspěšně kousnout. Dal do toho jednoduše vše včetně svého nynějšího vzteku. A shledalo se to s nečekaně dobrým následkem. Snape ho při tom bolestivém stisku jeho čelistmi neudržel a nedobrovolně ho pustil. Následný neodvratný pád na zem z výšky uznal Harry jako zcela nečekaně vítanou záležitost, i přes tu veškerou nárazem způsobenou bolest. Na nic nečekaje si to zamířil pohotově pod nejblíže skříň na nožičkách. Snape se sice pokusil svou chybu obratem napravit a chytit ho, ale tentokráte se mu to nepovedlo a had mu proklouzl mezi prsty.

„Klidně si tam zůstaň. Dlouho tu stejně nebudeš. Ani se nenaděješ a budeš zase zpátky v akvaristice," mávl nad tím rukou Severus s pocitem, že teď se snažit chytit hada by byla stejně zbytečně vynaložená námaha. Usadil se tedy u psacího stolu, aby napsal známému dotaz, jak rychle si je ochoten tu samičku užovky červené převzít. Rozhodnut tak učinit neodkladně, namočil brk v kalamáři, aby pak na snídani měl posléze zasloužený klid. Toho vzteklého, drzého, kousavého hada zapomínajícího asi na to, že není jedovatý, se toužil zbavit co možná nejdříve. Při troše štěstí se mu to povede ještě dnes a večer se snad konečně dostane domů. Pokud se tedy ještě do třetice všeho dobrého a zlého neuděje něco dalšího.

Harry se chvíli schovával ve svém úkrytu, ale tichý zvuk brku při psaní ho donutil opustit bezpečné místo. Odmítal se nechat odnést někým neznámým, a ještě k tomu riskovat to, že ho bude prodávat ve svém obchodě jako nějaké zvíře. Něco takového odmítal za jakoukoliv cenu dopustit.

Musí zastavit Snapea! Nesmí mu dovolit, aby ten dopis poslal, ale jak? Pátravě, se zoufalstvím, se rozhlédl po okolí ve snaze vymyslet nějaký plán. Jakýkoliv. Jediné, co ho v této zoufalé chvíli při tak zároveň bolestně nedostávajícím se čase napadalo, bylo to, že jedinou jeho šancí je mu zabránit primárně ten dopis dopsat. Aby to však měl nějakou šanci udělat, musel by se dostat nahoru na stůl. O tom, že by nahoru dokázal vylézt po noze stolu či přímo po Snapeovi, ani na okamžik neuvažoval. Jeho pohled se zastavil na kufru a dvou menších taškách odložených na něm vedle stolu.

Mohl by po tom vylézt jako po schůdkách? Bude to muset zkusit, rozhodl se a bez dalšího otálení se do toho i obratem pustil. Moc si zpočátku sice nevěřil, ale byla to chyba. Bylo to mnohem lehčí, než se zdálo. Ani se nenadál a už byl nahoře na stole. Přemýšlet nad tím, co udělá dál, ani nemusel. S instinktem lovce se vymrštil a skočil po Snapeově brku. Pevně ho stihl v tlamě a cukl, čímž ho zaskočenému muži vytrhl z ruky.

Severuse něco takového zaskočilo. Snažil se obratem hada i s mizejícím se brkem chytit, ale užovce se podařilo mu proklouznout mezi rukama. V okamžiku, kdy už stačila sklouznut na vrchní tašku hromady, mu to konečně došlo. Obyčejné zvíře by se takto nikdy zvláštně nikdy nezachovalo.

„Pottere!" zakřičel na něj plný vzteku z nenadálého poznání. „Jste to vy?" donutil se po vynaložení nemalých sil ještě ujistit položením této otázky.

Had se v ten okamžik zarazil, brk mu při tom vypadl z tlamy. Otočil se, podíval se na něj, zvedl hlavu do vzduchu a v rámci možností, co mu toto tělo dovolovalo, souhlasně přikývl.

Toto gesto zbavilo Severuse veškerých zábran, které ho nutili zadržovat slova, které měl na jazyku.

„Vy nebetyčný idiote bez mozku! Uvědomujete si vůbec jakou nezodpovědnou, do nebe volající pitomost, jste udělal?! Desítky lidí celé dny nedělají nic jiného, než vás hledají. A proč? Protože jste zase pro jednou měl opět neutuchající potřebu se předvést tak, jak to dělával váš otec, na místo toho, abyste nejprve myslel! Zvěromagie není hra! Dohled a kontrola nad tímto oborem nejsou udělány jen tak bezdůvodně!" křičel na něj a vyléval si tím svůj veškerý svůj vztek. Bál se o něj, i když by to nahlas nikdy nikomu nepřiznal. A proč? Protože Potter si zas pro jednou myslel, že stejně jako v případě jeho otce, pro něj pravidla jednoduše neplatí.

Harry na něj mlčky hleděl bez jakékoliv potřeby se proti tomu ohradit, ač by mu Snape stejně nerozuměl, i kdyby na něj něco zasyčel. Uvědomoval si, že tentokráte měl ten netopýr ze sklepení, výjimečně pravdu. Už dávno mu došlo, jaká hloupost byla se snažit přeměnit sám, aniž by o tom komukoliv řekl.

„Zůstaňte na místě. Přeměním vás zpátky," rozkázal mu Snape a vytáhl na něj hůlku.

Přes veškerý vztek, co na něj ten muž měl, Harry stále cítil, že mu může věřit. Už nějaký ten čas chápal, že kdyby ho chtěl zabít nebo mu skutečně ublížit, udělal by to už opravdu dávno.

„Finite incantatum," pronesl a švihl hůlkou, ale nic se nestalo.

Pokud ho to překvapilo, nedal na sobě nic znát, jelikož obratem následovalo ještě několik dalších kouzel, než se to rozhodl konečně vzdát. S přibývajícími neúspěchy se Harryho začínalo zmocňovat zoufalství. Vůbec mu doposavad nepřišlo na mysl, že by mu Snape se všemi svými znalostmi, co měl, nedokázal pomoci.

„Počkejte tady," přikázal mu Snape, přesunul se ke krbu a letaxem se spojil s ředitelnou.

Harrymu to přišlo jako věčnost, než konečně Snape domluvil, uhnul a uvolnil tím průchod Bradavické ředitelce, aby mohla přijít za nimi sem dolů do sklepení. Ředitelka a profesorka přeměňování v jedné osobě McGonagallová si to po opuštění krbu namířila přímo k němu. Mlčela, nic neříkala a to bylo zlé. Harryho se rázem zmocnil stísněný pocit. Z její tváře bylo možné vyčíst, že je jím zklamaná a že se na něj zlobí. Což ho překvapivě u této ženy náhle velmi mrzelo.

Začala na něj, bez jediného upozornění předem, sesílat jedno kouzlo za druhým. U řady z nich Harry vypozoroval, že to byla ta samá, co na něj už před chvílí zkoušel Snape. Ale všechna byla zcela neúspěšná. Ani jediné na malý okamžik nevzbudilo byť i jen malou naději toho, že by mu mohlo navrátit zpátky jeho lidskou podobu.

Pomalu propadal panice, zatímco Snape na něj shlížel z výšky s ledovou maskou ve tváři.

„Je mi líto pane Pottere. Do tohoto jste se dostal sám, tak i vy sám se z tohoto budete muset dostat. Za dané situace není v ničích silách vám pomoci," informovala ho lhostejným hlasem na závěr po posledním kouzlu, co zkusila, a bez čehokoliv dalšího se otočila a odletaxovala se k Harryho neskonalé hrůze a šoku zpátky do ředitelny nechávající ho dál na pospas milosti a nemilosti profesoru lektvarů.

„Vypadá to, Pottere, že zas pro jednou se vám povedlo mi opět zkazit dovolenou. Jak naivní bylo si myslet, že když je po válce, mohl bych mít konečně po tolika letech chvíli zaslouženého klidu," pronesl konverzačním tónem, ale Harry poznal, že je zatím něco víc. Proto, a i díky doposavad přetrvávající nevíře z toho, co se právě stalo, se nijak nebránil, když ho Snape chytil a přenesl ho do terária. Sledoval, jak starší muž pak jediným máchnutím hůlky nechal opět rozbalit svá zavazadla a přemístit jejich obsah zpátky na své místa.

„Jak vás znám, pane Pottere, tak si tu spolu ještě dlouho pobudem," vyštěkl na něj naštvaně a při svém rázném odchodu ze svých komnat za sebou silně práskl dveřmi, až se Harry neubránil lehkému cuknutí.

Většinu dne strávil Harry v teráriu stočený do klubíčka a snažil se nějak vstřebat to, co se všechno stalo. Snažil se zamezit panice, aby se ho zmocnila, ale šlo to velmi špatně. Už celé dny se snažil marně sám sebe přeměnit zpět. Zjištění, že se pomoci nedočká, pak bylo o to víc zdrcující. Odmítal však zbytek svého života strávit v tomto hadím těle. Musí to nějak dokázat.

Síla, kterou v sobě našel na další pokusy, mu vlila novou krev do žil. Obratem se do toho pustil, ale po pár pokusech se cítil neskutečně vyčerpaný. Pokud má pokračovat dál, musí se nejprve vyspat. A vzhledem k tomu, že se rozhodně necítil být zvířetem, odmítal spát zde. Bylo mu jedno, jestli se to Snapeovi nebude líbit, ale kdekoliv jinde než v posteli odmítal usnout.

Po zkušenostech z předešlého dne bylo velmi snadné se dostat ke svému cíli. Spokojeně se stočil v rohu postele jako minulou noc a tvrdě usnul.

Harry se probudil spokojeně vyspalý z krásného snu. Sice si vůbec nepamatoval, o čem přesně byl, ale byl si naprosto jist, že jeho starým nočním můrám byl na hony vzdálený. Postupně si s navracejícím se vědomím začal uvědomovat prostředí kolem sebe. Stále cítil na sobě příjemně teplou přikrývku, to bylo zcela v pořádku a podle očekávání, ale ten zbytek už ne. Došlo mu, že neleží ani zdaleka tam, kde usnul. Pod sebou neměl totiž matraci nýbrž lidské tělo, které rozhodně nemohlo patřit nikomu jinému než Snapeovi.

Jak se zatraceně na něj dostal? Tato otázka byla sice velkou neznámou a rád by na ní znal skutečně odpověď, ale to však za daných okolností nebylo to nejhorší. Neležel mu totiž někde na noze, na hrudi či na břiše, což by sice i tak nebylo dobré, ale jeho současné pozice byla ze všech možných míst na těle ta pro jeho život nejnebezpečnější - podbřišek. Dalším bodem, který to všechno ještě ztěžoval, byl fakt, že k jeho neutuchající smůle spal Snape pouze v trenýrkách.

Pomalu se začal rozmotávat, aby nějaký prudký, náhlý pohyb muže neprobudil, ale obratem zjistil, že je to i tak ztracená věc. Byl mrtvý! Ocasem totiž nečekaně zavadil o něco, co mu takřka vyrazilo dech - ranní erekci. Snape měl i přes svůj věk nečekaně solidně velkou ranní erekci.

Dál už Harry na nic víc nečekal. Prudce vystřelil z postele a nabral si to pod první nejbližší skříň, jež mu mohla poskytnout alespoň na malou chvíli bezpečí, než vymyslí, co dál. Dál však nešlo udělat nic. Dveře ložnice byly zavřené a mezera pod nimi příliš úzká, aby se pod ní dokázal protáhnout.

Téměř se zatajeným dechem očekával, že po něm Snape vystartuje. Nic takového se však nestalo, ač podle šustění přikrývky bylo zcela jasné, že musí být lektvarista zákonitě vzhůru. Celý ztuhlý se snažil zaslechnout, co se děje a obratem to i zjistil, a to i díky pachům, které se pomalu začaly linout z postele po celé místnosti.

On masturbuje! došlo mu tak náhle s naprostým pobouřením. Strach rázem vystřídal vztek. Jak může! Ví, že jsem tu taky!

Postupně v ložnici bylo možné slyšet čím dál tím hlasitější vzdechy.

Dříve ztuhlé Harryho tělo se začalo cítit nepohodlně a nepříjemně. Vadilo mu to a rozhodně ne málo. Chvíli to v sobě dusil, ale nakonec to už nevydržel. Vztekle se vyplazil zpod skříně a zakřičel.

„Dost!" vylétlo z něho a on si rázem uvědomil, že už nemá hadí tělo, ale zpátky svou lidskou podobu. Proměnil se zpět a ani si to neuvědomil. Z tohoto nečekaného úspěchu se však nedokázal nějak radovat.

Zcela nahý Snape byl opřený o čelo postele a díval se přímo na něj. Peřina ležela zmuchlaná vedle něj a jeho ruka stále setrvávala v rozkroku. Sice se už nepochybovala tak rychle jako před chvílí, ale stále se nezastavovala.

„Vadí vám to, Pottere?" dobíral si ho Snape s pozvednutým obočím a Harry si při tom uvědomil, že mu to udělal naschvál.

„Ano, celkem značně," ujistil ho rázně a probodl ho pohledem.

„Mám pocit, že jste si nějak, Pottere, nevšiml, kde se nacházíte. Pro jistotu vás na to tedy upozorním. Toto je má ložnice a já si ve své ložnici mohu dělat, co chci," pronesl vážně, s ledovým klidem Severus, jako by se vůbec nic nedělo a kousek od něj právě nestál člověk, který byl ještě před pouhými dvěma týdny jeho studentem.

„Vy…," chtěl ze sebe vyplivnout nadávku a vytasit se na něj s hůlkou, ale zarazil se. Až teď zaznamenal, že je zcela nahý. Kde skončilo jeho oblečení a k jeho neskonalé hrůze i jeho hůlka neměl sebemenší tušení.

„Hledáte něco?" zeptal se posměšně Severus, ustal ve svém dráždění, vstal a vykročil si to k němu. „Pokud hledáte svou hůlku, tak ta zůstala v lese," upozornil h zcela klidným hlasem.

„A ten zbytek?" nasucho polkl. Znervózňovalo ho, jak se ten muž k němu přibližoval.

„Řekl bych, že je díky vaší neschopnosti zcela nenávratně pryč," odhadl a zastavil se tak blízko něho, že se ho skoro dotýkal.

„Co to děláte?!" poplašeně Harry vykřikl a chtěl couvnout, ale s hrůzou zjistil, že nemá kam.

Severus udělal poslední půl krok a namáčkl se na něj. „Myslel jsem, že je to zcela zjevné, když tu tak celou dobu nehnutě stojíte a zcela vzrušený na mě zíráte. Líbil se vám ten pohled?" zajímal se a svými ústy se trochu přiblížil k těm jeho.

„Já nejsem…," pokusil se o odpor, ale díky tomu, jak se oba ztopořené penisy začaly sebe dotýkat, musel sám sobě konečně přiznat pravdu. Celá tato situace ho z nepochopitelného důvodu značně vzrušila.

„Nepovídejte," zkonstatoval Severus tiše a konečně jejich ústa spojil. Původně zajít až tak daleko neměl v plánu. Chtěl jen Harryho natolik vytočit, aby se proměnil. Což se i zdařilo, ale protože nevyváděl způsobem, jaký původně předpokládal, a ani neutekl a stál tam na místo toho tak plný očekávání, zmocnila se ho v tomto vzrušeném stavu touha, které jen stěží dokázal odolat.

Co to děláš! křičel na sebe Harry v duchu v posledním pokusu vzdoru. Kašlu na to, rozhodl se to nakonec však neřešit. Hodil veškeré myšlenky na to, co právě vyvádí, za hlavu a s vášní a dravostí se do toho polibku ponořil, zatímco se tělem o staršího muže v rámci možností začal třít.

Po chvíli Severus polibek přerušil. „Nikdy mě, pane Pottere, nepřestanete překvapovat," zašeptal mu tiše do ucha a následně ho i špičkou jazyka zlehka olízl.

Harryho to na chvíli vyvedlo zcela z rovnováhy, takže ani nestačil postřehnout, jak k tomu došlo, ale rázem měl Severus v ruce hůlku. „Co to děláš?" s vypětím všech sil za sebe se zájmem dostal.

„Nejsem ve stavu, kdy bych měl chuť na nějakou dlouhou přípravu," oznámil mu po pravdě Severus a v rychlém sledu za sebou vyřkl dvě kouzla.

Jaká to přesně byla, prozradilo Harrymu vlastní tělo. Jedno bylo relaxační a uvolňující a druhé bylo lubrikační. Jen co toto dokázal nějak zpracovat, byl, bez jakéhokoliv upozornění předem, prudce otočen, rychle poupraven do správné pozice a Severus se do něj začal zcela hladce zasouvat. Nebolelo to, ale i tak to Harryho donutilo zalapat po dechu. Panic sice nebyl, ale s muži zkušenosti neměl. Teprve před nedávnem si po velkém fiasku, co prožil s Ginny, začal pomalu sám sobě připouštět, jak to s jeho orientací ve skutečnosti je, a teď do toho skočil rychle, přímýma nohama, jak se to říká.

Severus dal mladšímu muži kratší čas se přizpůsobit a pak do něj začal nekontrolovaně přirážet. Jednu ruku přesunul na jeho penis a po pár přírazech sladil tempo. V Harrym to vyvolalo slastné steny, které v sobě nedokázal udržet. Takové vzrušení doposud nezažil. Bylo toho na něj tolik, že to nedokázal dlouho vydržet a udělal se. Tak silný orgasmus, který jím prošel, ještě nezažil.

Severus do něj ještě několikrát silně přirazil a pak se na poslední chvíli vytáhl a udělal se mu na záda.

Jen co se tak stalo, Harry se naštvaně napřímil a otočil se na něj. „Bylo to opravdu nutné?!" podrážděně se zajímal. Stékající sperma po zádech byla věc, které mu nečekaně značně vadila.

„Dal bys tedy raději přednost tady a teď se mnou otěhotnět?" zajímal se se zájmem Severus a vychutnával si zcela nepokrytě následné mladíkovo zděšení.

„Jsem muž, jestli sis toho nevšiml," upozornil ho Harry naštvaně.

„Jsi nositel. Už dávno sis mohl všimnout, že po světě se pohybuje více magicky nadaných mužů než žen. Kdyby ses o to alespoň trochu zajímal, zjistil bys, jak si s tím magie poradila. Aby tento nepřirozený stav vyvážila, dala některým mužům dar přinést na svět dítě jako ženy. Je dokázáno, že tuto schopnost má zhruba každý stý kouzelník, ale jen málokterý to díky své orientaci kdy v životě zjistí. Tuto schopnost nelze totiž jen tak snadno odhalit. Jen málokdo se nechá podrobit speciálnímu náročnému vyšetření, které to může prokázat. Většinou to podstupují pouze gayové a mohu tě ubezpečit, že procento nositelů u gayů je stejné jako u zbytku populace. Existuje však jedna věc, které to dokáže odhalit snadněji a mnohem rychleji, a tou je zvěromagie. Nositelé, kteří dokážou na sebe vzít podobu zvířete, jsou totiž vždy ve své zvířecí podobě samičky," vysvětlil mu to samolibě.

„Tak proto jsem měl problémy se přeměnit zpátky?" zeptal se Harry vyděšeně na to jediné, co v tuto chvíli při těch všech informacích, co právě dostal, dokázal. Ředitelka! rázem to v něm zakřičelo. Muselo jí to dojít stejně jako Severusovi, uvědomil si zděšeně. „Myslíš, že už to někomu řekla?" zajímal se.

„Nemusíš mít obavy. Toto tvé tajemství je u Minervy zcela v bezpečí. Je zcela na tobě, komu o tom se rozhodneš říct," uklidnil ho Severus.

Harrymu se rázem odlehlo a pak mu v očích nebezpečně zablýskalo. „Nedáme si druhé kolo?" se zájmem se zajímal, zcela měníce téma rozhovoru.

„Zapomeň, nejsem tak nadržený mladý puberťák jako ty, abych pořád mohl," uzemnil ho obratem lektvarista.

„Jak myslíš," pronesl jako by mu toto odmítnutí vůbec nevadilo. „Já se tedy teď půjdu vykoupat, a pokud ty budeš chtít, tak se mezi tím můžeš stavit v tom svém skradu blivajzů, co tak rád vaříš, a něco vhodného si na povzbuzení klidně vzít. Vsadil bych se, že tam něco odpovídajícího určitě máš. Nějakou dobu v té sprše budu, takže to záleží jen na tobě," oznámil mu a vydal se směrem, kde tušil, že se tu nachází koupelna.

Severus na něj zaskočeně hleděl. Něco takového téměř až zmijozelského od něj nečekal. Právě mu bylo skrytě naznačeno, že má zájem o víc než jen o jeden náhodný nečekaný sex a že to nechává na něm, jestli z toho bude něco víc. Možná to přeci jen nebyl tak čistokrevný nebelvír, jak se mu kdysi snažil Albus naznačit.

Důležitou, nečekanou otázkou tedy teď bylo, co chce? Nebyl však vedoucí zmijozelské koleje jen tak pro nic za nic. Možnost mít tak krásného, mladého a ještě nositele k tomu, se mu nenabízela každý den. Byl by blázen, kdyby to minimálně alespoň nezkusil.

Rozhodl se, ale do skladu se nevydal. Po pravdě žádný lektvar nepotřeboval. Byl si jist, že to zvládne klidně i bez něj. Pro zachování zdání, se ale rozhodl chvíli vyčkat.

Harry na sebe pustil příjemně teplou vodu ze sprchy a zavřel oči. Co to vyvádí? Opravdu právě naznačil, že by s ním rád měl něco víc? A chtěl to vůbec i on sám? Po pravdě, ještě před nedávnem mu přišlo zvláštní, když mu došlo, že po odjezdu ze školy už Severuse Snapea nikdy neuvidí. Proč tomu tak asi bylo, mu právě začínalo docházet.

Asi opravu nakonec přeci jen přijme to místo učitele obrany, co mu ředitelka nabízela. I po Voldemortově smrti to místo bylo stále asi prokleté, jelikož v této pozici současná učitelka opět vydržela jen jediný rok, ale nějak se toho on ani moc nebál. Co se mu tak může stát? Maximálně tak nečekaně otěhotní. Sice to v tuto chvíli byla trochu děsivá myšlenka, ale na druhou stranu si od dětství přál velkou rodinu a někdy se na ní začít pracovat musí.

Touží vůbec Severus po dětech? Přijde? napadlo ho ještě, ale dál se ve svých úvahách a na sebe ve sledu navazujících otázek nedostal. Nebo spíš svým způsobem i trochu ano, ale jinak ve směru odpovědí. Nebyl totiž už ve sprše sám. Jeho ramena a šíje byly rázem zasypávány letmými polibky.

Dál už Harry nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Otočil se a přivlastnil si ty rty, po nichž tak nečekaně prahl.

 **Konec**


End file.
